


the luck of having demons

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: Are you really abandoned if you have demons? Demons always come back.





	the luck of having demons

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no proper backstory but I had to get this snippet out of my head, I'm sorry.

_She stares up at the tree with narrowed eyes and total determination._

_It’s much, much larger than her, yes, this is true. Most likely Bayley, Charlotte and Sasha will be very angry when they see her in it, but she knows they won't find her here so Becky doesn’t see this as so much of a concern for her._

_The tree is hers to climb and hers alone. Besides the tree isn’t that big. She scowls as remembers Charlotte resting her arm on her head and giggling at the small height difference between them. They're only 5 and Aunt Lita said she'll grow so much taller so she shouldn't pout._

_Becky has climbed trees before, but much smaller ones. Like that “play structure” beside the big tree house Hunter said Vince made just for them where she and the rest of her NXT family are left to play when they don't have lessons.  She can’t help the way her heart beats rapidly in fear, but also in excitement. She’s never done something so bold, so entirely risky - hiding this far from the land boundary. She imagines the scratches she could get from the bark, and hopes Steph won’t be too mad. So far, she’s been so kind._

_She fits her small feet in grooves along the bark. Just a little bit off the air–she exhales in wonder as her feet finally leave–she feels herself slipping down, and she gasps, holding tightly to the trunk. She furrows her brow and purses her lips. She will not give up and she tries again propelling herself further upward._

_Finding her successful, breathing heavily and smiling unabashedly. She laughs as she hoists herself to the perfect branch for sitting. There’s a giddiness in her laughter; pure happiness that she could get used to._

_She doesn’t look up until she hears a voice._

_"Your hair is really orange."_

_Becky's eyes dart around, looking for the voice' s owner only gripping the tree to support rash movement._

_"Kinda like fire, it's pretty." The voice sounded again._

_Becky peers across and focuses on a small boy who looks around her age with pink lips exaggerating a genuinely shy boyish smile. He balances higher than her in a more complexly branched tree outside of the land's border that she knows she's not to pass._

_Becky grins and waves._

_"Fire head."_

_Becky tilts her head in confusion and runs one of her hands through her brown locks._

_"No, it's not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_Becky loses her balance for a brief moment before recovering by holding onto the branch she_

_was situated on for dear life._

_"Are you okay? Do you need help?"_

_"Nu-uh. I’m just fine. I’m a master tree climber, of course.”_

_The boy frowns. “No you’re not!”_

_"Am too!"_

_"Are not!"_

_Becky huffs out a breath and tries another approach._

_“My name Becky, what's yours?"_

_"Finn."_

_"It's nice to meet you."_

_"Your hair is pretty."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Like fire."_

_"Is not."_

_And he laughs; it's a delightful sound to Becky's ears._

_Once upon a time, the small brunette lass befriended a baby demon boy and now grown she wonders if that was the first of her choices that made her family abandon her. Lucky for Becky, although people leave your demons never truly do._

* * *

 

 

Becky takes three whole steps before she’s cut off and Finn is there, catching and embracing her so fiercely she fears she might pass out from the lack of oxygen.

 

Her heart beats rapidly against her chest. “Balor?”

 

“I missed you,” is what she thinks she hears mumbled into her neck.

 

She scoffs. “… 6 years.” Finn squeezes her tighter; a feat she thought impossible. She feels like she’s being hugged by the God of Strength. “Are you trying to kill me? If not, I suggest you release me before I faint.”

 

The arms around her loosen but the man doesn’t let go. Man, that’s what Finn was now and she, a woman. She raises her head, cheeks flush and wet. Finn stares, his stomach doing a little flip.

 

Becky never forgot him at all. Is that why she’d been crying, or was it something else? Perhaps she was just overwhelmed, or possibly upset now that she knows the life she’d thought she led had been nothing more than a well-intentioned lie up until a year ago.

 

“I’m here now,” he says, moving a hand from her hip to her shoulder, and squeezing. “You’re not alone.” He lowers her voice and admits, “I’ll never leave again.”

 

Becky stares, speechless.

 

She tries to push him away from her, to struggle from the embrace, but Finn only holds her tighter, murmuring a stop against her shoulder that she, for some godforsaken reason, actually listens to.

 

“I know that the life you led hasn’t been the best, so if you happen to need comfort, I’m going to damn well give it to you whether you want it or not.”

 

Becky does snort then. “I’m not going to pretend to be surprised you’d do the one thing you think I don’t want,” she mumbles. She turns her head, ignoring the fact her nose brushes his cheek when she says, “I was doing fine without any of you, why’d you come back?”

 

“Couldn’t stay away,” Finn drawls, mouth quirking. “The demon in me missed that cute angry pout you do when you’re pissed.”

 

Scoffing, Becky elbows him in the ribs. “Get off of me before I kick your ass.”

 

Heaving a sigh, Finn replies, “Fine.” He unfurls from around her, straightening as he adds, “I didn’t want to hold you anyway.”

 

Becky laughs, wholeheartedly and Finn takes in the bittersweet moment because he knows it's been a while since she's had a full laugh like that. He had to go into exile to control his demon to be safe around her but he took longer than he promised. A year and half at most turned to six. He grimaces.

 

"I can't pretend it hasn't been six years Finn."

 

Two beats of silence pass between them.

 

"I've been on a few adventures."

 

"As have I."

 

"Willing to swap over a beer or two?"

 

"I'd like that."


End file.
